Overly Protective
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Timberly get's her heart broken by her boyfriend. Lets see what her two older brothers are going to do? It's supposed to be a cute story, hope it worked.


The first time Timberly ever felt heartbreak, she is fifteen. The guy she had been dating is a hot tempered little latin thing who was sixteen, five months older then her. They had barely been dating two months when he had gotten a little too grabby with the girls well developed chest. As soon as Timberly had pushed him away, telling him to stop and that she wasn't ready, he'd called her a prude bitch and immediately broke up with her. Timberly, devastated, walked to Jamie-o and Rowan's house only because it was closer then her parents, and there was guaranteed to be a massive amount of sugar there, due to Rowan's job.

When the pretty girl had gotten there, Gerald was already there, visiting their older brother. The two brothers had gotten closer in recent years, starting when Jamie-o married Rowan, and Jamie-o was one of the first family members Gerald visited when he came back for summer break from collage. Timberly knocked on the beautiful door, a gift from Rowan's grandfather, who was a master carpenter along with being an architect, to heartbroken to try the nob. Rowan opened it with a warm smile that only dropped when he saw the devastated look on the girls face. "Tim, what's wrong?" Rowan asked, his light timber voice catching the brothers attention from Olivia.

"H-h-he broke up with me!" Timberly wailed out, finally bursting into the tears she had been holding since she left her ex's house. The girl collapsed into her brother-in-law's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Rowan automatically wrapped her up in his arms before bringing her into the house. Jamie-o had quickly went upstairs to deposit his now sleeping daughter in her crib upstairs. He meandered back down stairs just as Gerald began to talk.

"What happened?" Gerald asked in concern for his baby sister. The two who were currently entangled made it to the couch before collapsing on top of it.

"M-m-my b-boyfriend broke u-up with m-me cause I wouldn't put out," Timberly wailed from Rowan's slender chest, clutching the drag queen tightly around his waist.

"HE WHAT?" Jamie-o roared from the doorway, startling the trio enough for them to jump. Although, Gerald looked more pissed then startled.

"H-he got all grabby with my chest, I said no, c-cause I wasn't ready and he dumped me," Timberly replied weepily.

"There, there, sweetie, you did the right thing by saying no," Rowan soothed out, patting her back gently.

"B-but I really liked him," Timberly whimpered out, clutching desperately.

"Sweetie, no man is worth it if he was pushing you into something you're not ready for," Rowan replied as he started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Gerald stood up with a growl, even more pissed at what happened to his baby sister. By the looks of it, Jamie-o didn't look all that happy with the information either.

"Where does the fucker live?" Gerald growled out, his fists clenching angrily. Timberly pulled back to look at him before hiccuping loudly before wailing.

"I know where he lives," Jamie-o grunted out before stalking over to the key hook to grab his keys.

"Jamie?" Rowan said, his voice breaking through Jamie-o's rage.

"Yeah?" Jamie-o asked, somewhat calmly, though he still wanted to kill the fucker that heart his little sister.

" I have a Louisville slugger in the kitchen by the stove, where I keep my skillets. Please, try not to damage it too much," Rowan said easily. Jamie-o grinned at his husband, loving how they were on the same wave-length.

"Good idea Jubes, thanks," Jamie-o said before heading to the kitchen to grab the thick wood bat.

"Why do you have a Louisville slugger in your kitchen?" Gerald asked, his confusion bringing him out of his anger temporarily.

"I got attacked one night after work, when I was giving away left overs to the homeless and poor. One of the men there had a thing against gay people or something, so it wasn't serious, but now I have a bat to protect me. I'm an excellent shot with it still, so that's good," Rowan replied easily, still rubbing Timberly's back.

"You got fifteen stitches in your left arm because you were trying to protect yourself, so it was serious. It's lucky that the other homeless people that hang around your shop love you so much or else you could have died. Now come Gerald, we have a little shit to throttle," Jamie-o said as he reentered the room, carrying the bat in one large hand.

" Good luck and be careful," Rowan said easily.

"Of course we'll be careful, so don't worry about that," Gerald said smoothly, his raspy voice holding dark promises in it.

"Mhmm, do you want your mom Tim?" Rowan asked the girl who had finally curled up half way on his lap.

"Yes," Timberly said softly, still squeezing Rowan's middle.

"Hey, chuckle heads, one of you call your mom, Timmy want's her," Rowan called out as they opened the door to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll call her, so don't worry," Gerald grumbled out as he followed his older brother out the door. The two didn't play when it came to Timberly, she was to precious and the only sister they had. Plus if they didn't take care of it, their dad would, and he could be worse when it concerned his only little girl.

"What are they going to do to him?" Timberly asked, whimpering slightly. Her brown eyes were watery and her bottom lip was stuck in a permanent pout .

"Probably threaten him, a lot, they may even destroy something precious of his, probably his car," Rowan replied gently.

"Good, he's an asshole," Timberly grumbled out, knowing she wouldn't get in trouble for swearing in front of Rowan. Rowan let out a snicker as he patted Timberly's head, glad that she seemed to be making a conscious effort to get over her pervert of an ex boyfriend. Several minutes later, the silence was broken by a soft cry coming from Olivia's room.

"Sweetie, I need to get up to check on Olivia," Rowan said softly, but sternly.

"But, but, Rowan, I'm in need right now," Timberly said, a whine in her voice. The poor girl was still used to being the baby in the family, even if she was almost sixteen.

"And she's a baby sweetie, which means she needs me a little bit more. How 'bout this, you go raid the sweets I made this morning and last night, and I go get Olivia and bring her down. All three of us can cuddle on the couch and talk about how much guys suck," Rowan said, trying to compromise. Timberly is silent for a few long moments before she nodded and got up to raid the sugar cabinet. Rowan let loose a sigh, he knew that the temptation for sugar would work. Especially since it really worked for him in the past. It didn't take long for Rowan to go and get Olivia, who only seemed to want some parental attention from her other daddy.

It wasn't long before both Rowan and Timberly were vegging out on the couch, waiting for Jamie-o, Gerald and their mom to show up. Twenty minutes later, the three showed up at the house at the same time, talking about this and that. Well, it wasn't so much as talking as it was Liottie scolding her two boys because of the scare they gave Timberly's ex-boyfriend.

"Don't be too hard on them Liottie, men can complete scum, especially when the want sex and the girl's bein' all proper and sayin' no. Plus, they're just being good big brothers," Rowan said with a mocking grin.

"Rowan, honey, I told you to call me mom, we've been family for a long time now," Liottie scolded gently. Rowan flushed softly before replying.

"Yes, mom," Rowan replied, looking at the floor.

"Boys are so stupid," Timberly grumbled before biting into a double chocolate chip cookie.

"And you keep thinkin' that till your thirty," Jamie-o grunted out.

"Love?" Rowan asked softly.

"Yeah?" Jamie-o replied before plopping down next to Rowan and grabbing Olivia.

"What are you gonna do when Olivia's older? Or when I have a little girl?" Rowan asked.

"I'm gonna get shotgun and terrify the little b..." Jamie-o was cut off by his mom.

"Don't swear in front of your sister or your daughter," Liottie scolded gently as she sat down next to Timberly to give her some comfort. Jamie-o and Gerald had both told her what her ex did, and she was pissed to, but attacking the little bastard's car wasn't going to fix it.

"Wait, Rowan, what did you say earlier?" Gerald asked.

"Hmm?" Rowan asked.

"About having a little girl of your own?" Gerald prompted. Jamie-o's dark eyes widened and his face shot over to Rowan, silently begging for it to be true.

"Oh, yeah, I said I might possible have a little girl. Or a really fabulously gay son," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Your gonna have one? Since when?" Jamie-o asked softly.

"Well, I thought about it and thought it would be a good idea if Olivia had a sibling, I mean, it is good experience, for her," Rowan said, not looking at his husband.

"You just want something to dote on don't you?" Jamie-o said, eyes squinting at his lover.

"I dote on Olivia, if you care to remember. And, I, uh, I see how you are with her, and it seemed to be the better idea," Rowan replied.

"Plus, I wanna help them when there older, just like with Timberly," Rowan said, finally looking at his husband.

"Good, when is it going to happen?" Jamie-o asked, one arm snaking out to wrap around Rowan's waist.

"As soon as Rowan stops thinking about his love juices going inside a real women's vajaja," Timberly replied snarkily. Gerald broke out laughing, which was soon followed by Liottie and Timberly. Rowan flushed brightly before the mental image got in his head and his embarrassed morphed into a disgusted one. Jamie-o's loud laughter soon followed when he saw his tiny husbands face. Timberly whipped a tear from her eyes, glad to actually get some happy mixed in, even though it still sucked majorly. People would talk at her school, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Plus, she had a really good family to back her up if anything got out of hand.


End file.
